gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Norba Shino
is a character that appears in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Personality & Character Shino is usually quite cheerful and gregarious. He is always trying to cheer up his friends and works hard to ensure their survival while on missions. He does have a slightly eccentric side as he frequently calls his machines "Ryusei Go" and painting them in a magenta colour scheme with cartoon inspired eyes since he believes it will help boost the group's fighting spirit. As a drill trainer, Shino is strict and demanding. Eugene once compared him to the former leaders of the 1st Unit of the CGS. But Norba told Eugene that he is only strict because he wanted to ensure that there will be as few deaths as possible among the recruits. Shino can be quite cunning as demonstrated when he proposed that Tekkadan could assist in the escape of the Turbines' crew from Gjallarhorn's assault by pretending they came across the helpless crew during an operational test near the Turbines' relay base. This would prevent Tekkadan from being branded an illegal organization by Gjallarhorn, and did not go against the wishes of the Turbines' leader, Naze Turbine, who did not want Tekkadan to be involved. Skills & Abilities Shino has undertaken the Alaya-Vijnana surgery, which grants him greater spatial awareness and information transfer rate. He is one of the top pilots in Tekkadan behind Akihiro and Mikazuki. He is capable of handling his own in battle and lead his unit effectively. He appears to be an all rounder pilot with a balanced set of skills in long and close range combat. History Shino is one of the orphans in CGS third corp. Relationships [[Yamagi Gilmerton|'Yamagi Gilmerton']] Throughout the series, Norba and Yamagi have a very close relationship. Yamagi is personally in charge of maintaining Shino's suits since Season 1, and has expressed a desire to make sure that Norba doesn't die on his watch. Eugene Sevenstark Shino is known to tease and fight with Eugene to great extents, sometimes physically, and in return, Eugene shows little tolerance. However, there are many instances where they are shown to get along greatly and care for one another. This is evident when they spend a night partying together, every time Shino slings his arm around Eugene's shoulders, and when Shino cheers up a self deprecating Eugene in the hangers. In season 2, their relationship continues to grow closer, showing that alongside their friendship, they also work together wonderfully as teammates and on the battlefield. Gallery Notes & Trivia *Norba's favorite color seems to be magenta, as his mobile worker, combat visor on his combat suit, and the mobile suit are all painted in this color. He also name anything under his command, be it his unit or his mobile suits, as "Ryusei", which means "meteor" or "shooting star" in Japanese. **Considering Flauros is the "Ryusei-Go the 4th", it is implied that even his mobile worker was named as Ryusei-Go References Category:Tekkadan